


You mean here?

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I know Genji aint a blushing virgin- but this happened., Well I'll be. Posting that smut., wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta knew all kinds of tricks to get Genji to blush and vent steam. From the simple and delicate trailing of fingers down the right paths on his back, to a sharp tug on the ribbon attached to him helm that would leave the Cyborg gasping in the right situation. Genji hasn't had the same luck. The differences in anatomy leaving the cyborg confused as to how to pleasure his Zenyatta. Luckily, he also happens to be the best teacher Genji knows. All he has to do is ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You mean here?

**Author's Note:**

> ((So.
> 
> This is happening. The are probably pretty OOC- but uhm. Smut. Yep. Enjoy..?))
> 
> ((Sorry for any grammar issues/misspellings/OOC-ness, completely unedited this is!)) 
> 
> Alternate Summery? SURE
> 
> Zenyatta has taken his time figuring out what makes Genji tick- what makes his pulse race, his breath catch and what makes him fall to pieces in pleasure. Now, Genji wants to return the favor.

Genji and Zenyatta sat silently together in their temporary home in Hanamura watching the sun sink over the horizon, the lack of sound surrounding them comforting when compared to the loud clashing of battle that had occurred hours before. The rest of the team, the unit, had left Hanamura as soon as the mission had ended but the robotic pair had decided to stay and rest, enjoying what they could of the remainder of the day they had. Their hands resting comfortably in one another as the duo watched the sun set- Genji occasionally and not very subtly staring at Zenyatta.

"Is something the matter, Genji?" Zenyatta asked, turning his full attention to his student. While it was often said as a joke that Zenyatta fretted like a mother hen- it was very true when it came to Genji.

"It is nothing, master- I only have a question." Genji spoke, the lights on his armor appearing brighter for a second- how he blushed with his visor on. "You know exactly how I tick and react to- well everything. But I still haven't been able to figure out-" Genji trailed off, struggling for words, but the vents on his shoulder popped out and released a small burst of steam. He got back on track momentarily. "-what makes you tick."

Zenyatta let out a chuckle at Genji's unusual bashfulness about the topic. "Are you asking me to teach you, my student?" Only to have Genji nodding immediately in response. "If I may- a question of my own. What brought this on all of a sudden?" Zenyatta asked as he slowly rose to his feet, leading Genji inside to their shared room.

Genji rubbed the back of his head as he thought back to earlier in the day during their mission- Zenyatta had reached out and pulled Genji backwards and out of harm's way by the ribbon attached to the back of his helm. Which lead to remind Genji of one thing- he HAD to find out how to get Zenyatta to fall to pieces- like how the monk knew him. "...no reason." Was the only response he gave to Zen though.

By the time Genji had responded they had reached their room, Zenyatta released Genji's hand and lowered onto the rather large Futon that the duo shared. Hi sat in a meditative like position and gestured for Genji to sit behind him. "Sit close enough to reach, Genji. To start with one thing at a time, watch. You see some of the wires beneath the plating on my back and neck?"

Genji sat, almost touching his master as he responded. "Yes..?" He was confused when he asked what made his master 'tick', he hadn't meant literally. What Zenyatta did next though made it click.

Zenyatta reached back and slid his part of his hand under one of the metal plates on his upper back. His hand being there moved the plate to the point where Genji could see his master's fingers buried in a large bundle of wires surrounding what would be his spine. Zenyatta pushed and pulled on the wires rubbing them between his fingers. A moment later and Zenyatta was letting out sighs and was his hand was shaking slightly. He continued the movements as he spoke. "Do-haa do you understand what I am showing you G-Genji? Ahh~ Or do you need a more detailed explanationn?" Zenyatta moaned quietly before removing his hand a moment later turning his head to look back at Genji over his shoulder. "That is what makes me 'tick', as you called it. Would you like to try?" 

Genji's eye widened behind his visor, and he nodded. "Yes, master." Now that Genji had a start on what he should do- his mind was rolling.

"Ah, but first-" Zenyatta reached back and placed a hand over where Genji's cheek would be if he wasn't wearing his visor, silently asking for it to be removed. "Please."

Genji moved one hand to his visor's release, the other went to Zenyatta's back. His visor clunked to the floor as he moved his other hand, hesitantly trying to replicate what Zen had done. His attempts not bearing much fruit as he was unable to move the metal plates with how gently he was nudging them.

"I am not made of glass Genji- those plates do move, and are meant to." Zenyatta coaxed as Genji continued delicately running his hands down Zen's back. "Do not fear- I will tell you if anything is too much or too little."

With that small bit of direction, Genji moved one hand under the metal plating on Zenyatta's upper back, the other under the plating on his lower back. His fingers were ghosting over the wires and nodes on Zenyatta's spine, just enough for there to be feeling, but not enough to satisfy.

Zenyatta let out a noise that even he would later deny making. "Genji- more." The omnic murmured as he leaned back into Genji's hands.

With his master's request in mind Genji moved with more confidence and watching with rapt interest as the small movements of his hands buried in wires drove Zenyatta to shuddering and letting out breathy sighs and moans. At one point, Genji had untangled his hand from his master's lower back and moved it to just beneath his chest plate, his fingertips lightly dragging across the bottom edge, each one disappearing under the edge one at a time. "Here as well, master?"

"nn-gah! Y-yes, Genji!" Zenyatta slurred out, his voice laced with static. It only took a few more moments of teasing with one hand just below his neck and another at his chest before he fell forwards with a gasp, 'panting' as he braced himself with his arms- his internal fans whirring loudly enough to be heard through he room.

Genji stopped his movements and withdrew his hands, worrying that he had hurt Zenyatta. "Zenyatta..?"

But the bot turned and looked back at him, and urged him to continue. "Genji-" he panted. "-keep going."

Genji moved from his sitting position to his knees, the front of his legs touching the back of Zenyatta's. He returned one hand to his master's back tapping, pulling, pushing and twisting wires together creating sparks causing Zen to shake and moan even more. The other hand he moved over Zenyatta's chest to act as extra support for the panting mess that the omnic was becoming.

Zenyatta arched his back as Genji pulled on a particularly sensitive set of wires that directly affected his voice box. The omnic let out a long string of sighs and moans as Genji continued to mess with the same set of wires. "Mmmh- Genji- Moree~" Zenyatta groaned out as his voice became so laced with static it almost couldn't be understood.

Genji smirked, leaning closer over his master's back as he moved his fingers from wire to wire, reveling in the noises the omnic was making. 

"G-GenjiiII-" Zenyatta started to stutter out, whatever he was saying getting cut off as his voice box faltered and failed, releasing only static and half completed sounds. His voice returned seconds later as Genji moved to stroke another bundle of beneath the armor plating in his back. "G-genji-" He stuttered out. "Go back."

Genji smiled wider as his master unwound beneath him, stroking different bundles of wires deep in his master's back. "You mean here?" Genji murmured as he moved his fingers back to the same bundle of wire that had made Zenyatta's voice failed, shocking him with static as he rubbed the wires between his fingers, and tugged lightly.

That was all it took.

Zenyatta threw his head back and arched his back into Genji's hands-his voice a mixture of static and moans of Genji's name- repeating it like it was a mantra. He unintentionally slipped into the Iris, bright light shining on the both of them as three pairs of golden hands struggled to grasp whatever they could get of Genji; his helm, shoulder, arm, side and hips. His not needing to breathe didn't stop Zenyatta from gasping as Genji's hands were removed from the wires in his back.

"I take it you meant there, master?" Genji said as he moved his other hand to Zenyatta's chest as Genji swapped to sitting- and he pulled the still recovering omnic's back to his chest and into his lap, the light and golden arms starting to fade.

"Yes, Genji- exactly there." Zenyatta breathed out as he moved one hand to grasp one of Genji's, and the other reaching for Genji's head pulling him in for a kiss- a static shock jumping from Zenyatta's face plate to Genji's lips. "Exactly there."

**Author's Note:**

> ((That happened. Only TWO things I feel I am good at writing- angst, and smut. Now I've posted both- lol
> 
> Uhm- ima leave now.
> 
> ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ bye))


End file.
